Astra
by Casey0449
Summary: Astra is a Traveler that was taught by Sam. While almost dying, Astra travels to the world of Hetalia. how will this poor tramatized girl survive
1. Astra

Name: Astra

Gender: Female

Hair: Long black hair that she sometimes dyes with streaks of blue and purple

Eyes: Dark blue with blood red around her pupils (red pupils are a sign of a Traveler)

Astra was only twelve when she was "chosen" as a Traveler. Sam taught her everything she knows about Traveling. She is fifteen now. Astra is a relatively calm person but has her moments. Can be sarcastic and is not really a fighter. When she was normal her mom was a drunk and her father was missing. Astra has many different beliefs than Sam but will listen to her. Used to have a slight crush on Boris.


	2. A mysterious person

Sam: Casey you idiot! why are you writing another story without working on the others?

Casey: Because i want to *Sticks tongue out* and i have writers block for them

Sam: What kind of excuse is that?

Casey: i really have writers block

Sam: no you don't you lazy excuse for a writer *Hits Casey with Hungary's frying pan*

Casey: Stop abusing me *is hit again* wwwwaaaahhhhh someone save me *runs away*

Astra: i'm sorry but Casey cannot be here for a while and is very sorry

* * *

Looking back I now saw that I had made a stupid mistake. Why did I agree to this? Was it because I was lonely? Or was it because she helped me? all I know is that I won't ever have a chance to redeem myself.

"Die," the man said, about to deal the final blow. How did I get into this mess? Was it because I didn't listen to Sam and trusted this person? The person that I thought I could trust, the one person, other than Sam, who treated me like a real person.

"And I thought I could trust you," I said weakly. Then I remembered something.

_Flashback_

_"Astra I need to tell you something," Sam said. I looked up at her._

_"What Sam?" I asked. _

_"I'm going to tell you something that could just save your life or it could kill you," she said. I noticed the hint of urgency in her tone._

_"What?" I asked again._

_"When your in trouble and only when you know that you will definatly die, you have to make your own rift," she told me._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, you will have to realiy on your own energy to Travel somewhere safe," she said weakly, "What you need to do is this…."_

_End of Flashback_

I closed my eyes and felt my mark form by my right eye. I took a deep breath and let myself drift. Then I felt a tug. It felt like a rope was pulling on my heart. It hurt like hell. I felt myself start to fade away and opened my eyes.

Looking into the eyes of my once called friend I whispered, "You lose," then I felt myself fall.

I was lucky I landed in some snow. But soon I was wishing that I had let Kon kill me. at least that would be quicker that what was happening now.

"Shit," I gasped as my mark started burning and bleeding. Then I almost cried out as a pain struck my chest. My heart was racing. The pain in my chest was nothing compared to my eye.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice ask. I turned to see who it was.

* * *

Astra: Casey is still being chased by Sam but wants to say sorry for not updating her other stories

Casey: Wah save me from the psycho bird person that somehow came out of my head!


	3. Raised Eyebrows

"What does it look like?" I asked shortly. Then I gasped as another wave of searing pain shot through my chest and eye. "Damn it," I growled as gray and red dots danced across my vision. I knew that I couldn't fall asleep now. The person kneeled down beside me and I quickly focused and hid the mark.

"Oh my god," he gasped. I really wasn't paying attention to him. I was paying more attention to not passing out. Then I felt my eyes closing and I fell into a cold painful oblivion.

_ "You have to dodge the knife idiot," Sam growled and walked over to where I was laying, holding my cut arm. "You're lucky I got you in your arm and not in that big head of yours."_

_ I looked up at her, "I think I'd rather train with the twins," I told her truthfully. She scowled, "At least they tell me how to dodge. You just throw the knife and yell at me. You don't teach."_

_ She smiled, "I have a special way of teaching. My teaching involves you relying on your instincts to move the right way," she told me._

_ "Well can I at least have a break?" I asked hopefully. She nodded and we walked over to a large tree._

_ "Hey Sam?" I asked after about five minutes._

_ "What?" she answered._

_ "How did you become a Traveler?" I asked her. She looked at me shocked then regained her composer. _

_ "Well you know about my wings right?" I nodded, "Well because of then I was trapped in a cage for most of my life. When I was five or six I was about to be tooken out for more torture when I saw a rift. Not knowing what it was, I reached out and fell here," she looked at me sadly._

_ "Oh," was all I said._

"She somehow lost a lot of blood, but I believe that she will be just fine," a raspy voice said beside me. "She just needs someone to keep an eye on her while she gets better. Call me if anything changes."

"Of course doctor," the person from before said. Then I heard someone walk away and a door close. As it shut, I noticed all the bandages covering me. I could feel one over my right eye and one on my chest. I guess that the chest wound was from the fight with Kon.

"Where am I?" I asked before opening my eye. The person jumped a little and I bit down the urge to laugh. The guy looked like he was sixteen or seventeen with blond hair and purplish blue eyes.

"You're at my house," he said, "And are you feeling better?"

"Yep, I feel just great. Probably doesn't look it though," I smiled. Yep, I could just imagine how I looked. Black hair dirty and matted with blood from the many cuts on my face and head.

"Who are you?" I heard another voice ask. I looked around and noticed the guy holding a bear. The bear was looking at me and him so I couldn't guess which person he was asking.

"I could ask the same question," I said.

"My name is Mathew Williams," the guy said. I noticed a slight hesitation before he told me his name but I shrugged it off.

"Nice to meet you Matt, my name is Astra," I grinned and held out a bandaged hand. He took it.

"So just where is your house?" I asked.

"In Canada," he told me.

"Cool," I grinned again. Then the door slammed open.

"Hey Canada, guess what!" a guy barged in. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing a bomber jacket. He froze when he saw me.

"Yo dude with the awesome jacket," I waved.

"Canada who is this?" he asked loudly. Matt sighed.

"This is Astra, Alfred," he told the guy. I noticed the strain in his voice. I also noticed how he emphasized the guy's name.

"Cool, I'm America," Alfred introduced himself. Matt glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. Wow, this guy is dense.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"So are you a new country?" he asked excitedly. Matt sent him a death glare.

"No she is not a country," he growled. Alfred didn't notice him growling.

"And what are you guys talking about?" I asked amused. They looked at me.

"If she isn't a country then why is she here?" Alfred asked.

"She was lying in the street so I decided to help her," Matt said.

"And I am ignored," I mumbled to myself.

"Well, anyway, guess what!" Alfred suddenly asked. Matt sighed.

"Hold on, what were you guys talking about countries?" I raised my voice.

"We're the personifications of countries," Alfred said proudly. Matt hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

I raised an eyebrow, "Ok, and that means?"

"We are countries. I am Canada, and that is my brother America," he told me.

"Ok," man, I left a world of lunatics to go to another, "So, you are actually America," I looked at Alfred, "And you are Canada," I looked at Matt. "Now I know how Sam feels," I mumbled under my breath.

"Huh?" America asked. I shook my head. "Oh, and as I was saying before all this, guess what?"

"What?" Matt/Canada asked, obviously annoyed.

"Aliens are coming to take over the world!" he said excitedly. Canada sighed.

"America you idiot."


	4. OMG! An Alien Bird!

Casey: Sorry for not updating this, I've had horrible writers block

Sam: There's that excuse again.

Casey: Go away *cowers from the frying pan Sam stole from Hungary*

Sam: How can I? I live in your screwed up head *Hits Casey with pan*

Casey: Owww, if I put you in this story will that make you happy?

Sam: *Thinks for a minute* depends on my entrance.

Casey: Ok

* * *

"Uh huh," Matthew rolled his eyes, "And what makes you think this?"

"Tony told me that they were coming and they wanted all the chili-cheese fries," Alfred said happily.

"Are you sure he wasn't trying to get you excited over nothing?" Matthew asked.

Alfred sighed, "Tony would never do that to me," he grinned. I sighed and watched them bicker over the aliens. Then I noticed a strange thing in the sky. I couldn't really tell what it was with my bad eye.

"Hey, what's that?" I pointed out the window. Matthew looked at it.

"It looks like a giant bird," he said, confusion in his voice.

"Huh, doesn't look like any bird I've seen," I mumbled and noticed Alfred smile.

"Maybe it's an Alien Bird!" he yelled. I rolled my eye and looked back at the bird. It seemed like the bird had a black body, dark red wings, and dark red feathers that looked like hair from here. I shot up. No, it couldn't be. I looked back at the bird and saw that it was heading right towards the house.

"No!" I yelled and tried to get out of bed, which only caused pain and my falling to the floor, "Don't let her in," I said with my face in the floor. I felt someone pick me up and put me back in the bed.

"Don't worry, the hero will protect you!" Alfred boomed and then the window shattered.

"You idiot!" she screamed as blood streamed down her face. I felt my face go pale.

"I'm sorry Sam," I cried. Sam looked around the room. Then stopped when she saw the people.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked the countries.

"This is my house Sam," Matthew sighed.

"Then I'm sorry Matthew," she sighed, then looked at me, "And why are you here Astra?" she growled.

"I had to go somewhere," I said, silently cowering in her silver and red gaze. She sighed and brushed her hair from her face.

"At least your alive," she said calmly.

"Wait, how do you know these people?" I asked, all fear gone from my voice. She looked at me blankly.

"I ran into them a few times before," she said, a sly grin coming onto her face. Well, that can't be good.

"Yeah, I had to help her at one point!" Alfred yelled and Sam stepped on his foot, "Ow, why would you do that to a hero?"

"Because it is very un-heroic to blab about stuff that shouldn't be said without my permission," She hissed. I looked at it blankly and turned back to Matthew, who was watching with an amused expression.

"I think they forgot about us," I told him and he jumped.

"Yeah, though I don't know why they forgot you," he told me quietly. I shrugged.

"Sam sometimes forgets me. Except when it comes to training, then she always remembers me," I sighed.

"_Why were you late?" I flinched at the glared I was given._

"_I was playing a game with Dee and Dum," I told her. The explanation did nothing to get rid of the cold glared she gave me._

"_I don't care, you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago," she growled._

"_They wouldn't let me go," I told her urgently. She growled again._

"_You were still supposed to be here. doesn't matter if you were held back, you show up when I tell you to," she told me. I sighed._

"_I'm sorry Sam, it won't happen again," I told her sadly. Then I felt a pat on my head._

"_Good, now lets go train," I looked up to see Sam with a strange look on her face, almost like she was sad yet not sad. Almost thoughtful._

"_Are you ok?" I asked. She blinked a few times. _

"_I'm fine," she gave me another look and started walking to where our stuff was. As we trained, I realized what that look was._

_It was regret._

* * *

Sam: That was a crappy chapter *Hits Casey with pan again*

Casey: I know *sobs* it's writers block

Sam: *sighs* please give thin idiot ideas for future chapters so she doesn't make an even bigger fool of herself.

Hungary: And tell Sam to give my Frying Pan back

Sam: Never!


End file.
